


Act 6: Stuck on the Phone

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji manages to call to let Ichigo know he's going to be late for an important occasion, and also manages to show Ichigo a few things at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 6: Stuck on the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! I think this is one of my wonderful editor's favorites, and I think the piece came out pretty well, too. Enjoy! Also, a note that pretty much from here on (they're bragging heavily about their past exploits this time, for example...), the pieces start referring to one another pretty heavily, so it's recommended to read them in order. Enjoy!
> 
> All hail my beautiful, talented editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for working through nosebleed on this one!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon will be violated at some point down the line... 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Ichigo growled at himself for trying to carry too much as he juggled a number of bags from the supermarket while trying to get his keys out of his pocket. Finally opening the door, he put the bags on the tiny counter and then threw his backpack off in the direction of his desk. He realized he was breathing heavily and didn't know whether to roll his eyes or curse at himself as he also found that his heart was pounding.

It had been one year. One year since that night he had agreed to go out drinking with Renji. Well, it was one year two days ago, but this would be the first day since then that he'd see the redhead, and Ichigo felt as if he were about to have a heart attack. He usually felt so happy for the few days before one of Renji's planned visits that his still-customary scowl was replaced by a goofy grin, which always seemed to freak out his classmates and family. But this time he was worried as well. Since he was a college student and didn't have a lot of cash, he figured he would cook a nice dinner for the two of them – something he didn't do a lot. But now, putting the groceries away, he was having second thoughts. What if Renji forgot? What if he thought Ichigo was just a silly kid for putting any significance on being together as long as they had?

He swallowed nervously, thinking about the fact that he still wasn't exactly sure how Renji felt. Ichigo tried reminding himself that they spent their time together as much as possible when Renji could visit, that Renji often let him know how much he liked to see him, and that the redhead sometimes called out to Ichigo while asleep and pulled him closer until they were completely entwined and Renji's overwhelming presence was able to erase the worry Ichigo felt for the other man when he was back in the Soul Society. But then Ichigo also remembered the times when the words he had only admitted to himself recently had been on the tip of his tongue but he'd held back, too afraid to tell Renji that he loved him for fear that everything between the two of them would evaporate and that he would never see the redhead again.

The sound of his cell phone brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. He scrambled to get it out of his pocket, then just stared at it as it rung a second time. The display that usually showed the number calling appeared to be broken; it was currently just showing some weird symbols. Ichigo mentally shrugged as he answered.

“Hello?” Ichigo answered a little absently, his mind already moving ahead to think about the meal he was planning.

“Hi, Ichigo.”

“Renji!” Ichigo found he couldn't even feel self-conscious about the excited tone in his voice, thinking that Renji hadn't sounded much less enthusiastic than he had. Then Ichigo realized that he rarely talked to Renji on the phone because the redhead only ever called if he was in town, so Ichigo asked, “Are you here?”

Renji sighed in reply. “Actually, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. There's going to be a stupid drill tonight and the person who was supposed to run it got injured on patrol yesterday, so I'm going to have to pull another shift.”

“Oh,” Ichigo said, looking down and knowing that most of the animation had left his voice but not being able to do anything about it. “I see.”

“That's why I called, because I knew you'd get like that, and I knew you'd think I forgot if I didn't call.”

Ichigo felt a surge in his chest when he realized that Renji had remembered, and that he seemed to think one year together was a big deal, too. Then, something else occurred to him.

“You're calling from the Soul Society? How the hell did you manage that?” Ichigo asked, looking at his phone suspiciously for a moment.

Renji groaned. “I had to call in a really big favor. Don't ask. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there as soon as I can after I get finished running the drill. The second thing I wanted to tell you is that we've got, well, a little less than an hour before I have to get off the phone and back to work. Because I know you're not good at waiting, there was something I wanted to give you in the meantime, but you have to be willing to do what I say. Do you think you can manage that?”

There was a definite challenge in Renji's voice, and Ichigo snorted in response. “Yeah, sure.”

“I'm serious. Can you?”

“Yeah, sure I can. What do you want me to do?”

Renji chuckled low in his throat. “Is the bathroom door closed?”

Ichigo looked over at it and saw the full-length mirror, which meant it was closed. “Yes.”

“Good. Get the chair in the corner and pull it in front of the mirror.”

Ichigo did, thinking that the reason he'd gotten it was so that Renji could use it while he was studying, but the redhead rarely sat there. Renji usually napped instead or lay on the floor reading or playing with Ichigo's laptop until he got too bored and started seducing the smaller man or bugging him to go out. Ichigo examined the chair for a moment once it was placed; it was low with a flat seat and reclined back, the whole top upholstered with a cushion.

“OK, what now?”

“If you don't have that thing in your ear that you talk on instead of holding the phone up to your head, get it and put it on.”

“OK,” said Ichigo, rolling his eyes but getting his wireless antenna and sticking it in his ear, leaving his phone on the desk. “It's on.”

“Now, sit in the chair, but don't lean back. I want you to take your shirt off. Do it slowly and watch yourself.”

“Renji...”

“I thought you said you could do what I asked you to?”

“OK, OK,” Ichigo grumbled, “but this seems really weird.”

Ichigo felt his stomach tighten as Renji chuckled. The earpiece made it sound as if Renji were standing behind him, talking right into his ear. He forced himself to focus as Renji continued.

“You remember that time in the basement? You said you wanted me feel what you did.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied, remembering, his voice low and breathy.

“Well, I liked it. A lot. Now I figured it's your turn. I want you to see what it is I see that makes me so fucking crazy when we're together.”

Ichigo couldn't help the quick hitch in his breath or the shiver that ran through him. “OK,” he said, “all right.”

“Come on, take your shirt off slow. I want you to watch in the mirror as that sexy body of yours gets uncovered.”

Ichigo forced himself to observe in the mirror as he lifted his shirt up, watched as his pale, taut abdomen appeared, looked at his stomach muscles flex as he moved, saw the edge of his own ribcage appear. When he'd pulled the shirt over his head, careful not to dislodge the earpiece, Ichigo looked himself in the eye. His throat felt a little dry and he noted that his eyes seemed darker than normal.

“Looked good, didn't it,” Renji said in his ear, low and seductive. Ichigo felt a familiar stirring in his groin in response.

“Renji...” he growled, not sure how to respond and feeling kind of weirded out that he was getting aroused.

Renji just laughed in response. “Now, take your middle finger and suck it into your mouth. You don't have to get it all the way in there, but get it nice and wet. Make sure to watch. I love watching your cheeks hollow like that when you suck me. And let me hear you sucking.”

Ichigo was starting to forget about feeling weird and was definitely getting turned on. Listening to Renji's voice was a turn-on enough, but he couldn't help getting hot when the redhead talked like that. Slowly, Ichigo brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it in. He purposely made some noisy, smacking sounds as he sucked, and couldn't help a muffled moan as Renji growled in his ear.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Now, take that finger and run it over your nipples. That's it,” Renji said encouragingly as he heard Ichigo's low moan. “Now, take both hands and play with them. Pinch them a little bit, but not too hard.”

Ichigo hissed, and his head shot back as he did what Renji asked. “Fuck,” he ground out between his teeth, and finally let out a gasping groan as he pinched them a little harder and rolled them between his fingers.

“You sound so good, Ichi,” Renji said, his voice low and persuasive. “Now, watch yourself. I know your eyes are closed right now.”

Ichigo's eyes flew open, and he wondered how Renji knew. Then he studied them in the mirror for a moment and noted that his pupils were huge and also that his face looked softer, somehow. His breath caught a little as he saw his own long fingers pulling at his nipples. “Renji, fuck,” he said as he shuddered.

“You're hard now, aren't you?” Renji asked, but it didn't sound much like a question.

“Yes,” Ichigo replied with a growl, looking away from the mirror for a moment, but unable to stop himself from turning back.

“Good. Go to the bedside table and get some lube. There's a box in there I want you to find, too. It's a long black box with a red ribbon on it.”

After a few moments of silence, Renji asked, “Did you find it?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied after digging the box out from under a bunch of junk and looking at it for a moment.

“Good. Bring all that back over to where you were, and take your pants off. Remember, go slow and watch.”

Ichigo put the box and the lube on the floor next to the chair and then just stood looking at himself for a moment. His hair looked a little messier than it usually did, and his bottom lip was extra red where he'd been biting it. He had a slight flush over his face and chest, and he shivered as he unbuttoned the top button on his jeans then slowly pulled the zipper down. Ichigo had to bite his lip again to try to hold back a little moan of relief when some of the pressure on his groin lessened as he eased his jeans off his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of them and straightened back up, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Are you naked yet?” Renji's voice purred in his ear.

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied quietly, his voice a little choked as he watched his cock twitch in response to the redhead's voice, or maybe his question.

“Good. Now, sit down, Ichigo. Slide your sweet ass all the way to the edge of that chair. Come on, do it.”

Ichigo looked at his lip held in his teeth for a moment before he did what Renji asked and sat there, his knees close together. When he met his own eyes in the mirror, Ichigo noted a complicated mix of lust and embarrassment there.

“OK, now get some lube out, and don't be shy with it. Get it all over both of your hands.”

Ichigo sighed quietly, his nerves and arousal causing him to shudder slightly. Somehow just the act of opening the bottle awoke something in him, maybe because it was always something that happened before sex. His body obviously remembered, because by the time Ichigo was finished, he was fully hard and his breathing had picked up. Meeting his eyes in the mirror again, he saw that they were huge and dark.

“Now,” Renji continued, “I want you to spread your legs for me as wide as you can.”

“Renji...”

“Come on, Ichi. There's no one there to see you. Come on, do it for me. Please?” Renji asked, his voice a low, convincing purr.

“OK, OK,” Ichigo grumbled, but by then he realized he wanted to. Wanted to do it, and wanted to hear what Renji asked him to do next. That thought caused a spike of hot, guilty pleasure to shoot through him, and Ichigo took in a shaky gasp as he opened his thighs and slid back further on his tailbone because he was almost sure where Renji was going next-

“I know you get shy sometimes, so you don't have to watch at first, but slide one hand down your belly. That's it, past your cock, under your balls. Just play one finger around now. Not too much, just a light touch.”

Ichigo did watch his fingers move down his stomach, leaving a shiny trail, but looked away once they approached his entrance, his face suddenly burning. A moment later, Ichigo's gasp ending on a moan made Renji chuckle in his ear.

“You always like it when I do that. Now, keep going with that hand, but I want you to give your cock some attention, too. Just one good stroke, though, to get it all nice and slick, OK?”

“OK,” Ichigo mumbled in response, but had to muffle his moan a moment later as his fist closed around his cock.

“Let me hear you,” Renji said in his ear, voice low, rumbling, and vaguely dangerous.

Ichigo's only response was a long groan as he slowly stroked himself once. He was panting as he took his hand away and stared into his own wild, almost feral eyes in the mirror.

“Good,” said Renji, and his voice sounded smooth and low and sinful. “Now, you're going to want to watch this. I want you to take one finger and press it against that sweet pucker of yours. Don't push it inside yet, just wait.”

After a few moments of waiting, Ichigo was shaking, and a high, desperate noise made its way out of his throat. Fuck waiting, Ichigo thought, but before he could make a move, he just gasped as he watched his body relax and his finger start to slide inside. Renji answered his surprised moan with a low growl.

“Now slowly push your finger the rest of the way in.”

Ichigo found he was shuddering again and moaned as he pushed his finger in the last little bit. “Don't move for a moment or so,” Renji said low, and Ichigo closed his eyes, almost feeling the redhead standing beside him. “OK, now wiggle your finger.”

Convulsing as he gave a surprised moan, Ichigo opened his eyes back up and watched himself pant in the mirror as he listened to Renji's return groan. “Oh, yeah, Ichigo. You always love it when I do that. I want you to start moving that finger in and out, slowly.”

Ichigo could hear Renji's breathing now as he did what the redhead had asked, unable to stop the gasps and moans as he did. It just felt too good after all the playing and waiting.

“Does it feel good, Ichi?” he heard Renji ask through the haze.

“Yes. Fuck, yes,” Ichigo ground out, feeling as if speech was now a hard-won thing.

“Good. Slide another finger in.”

Ichigo found he no longer cared about the drawn-out groan he made as he complied, and his blood fired a little more as he heard Renji's moan in his ear as he pushed his fingers home and then out again.

“You always sound so fucking delicious when we do this. If I was there, though, I wouldn't be finger-fucking you. I'd be licking you. I'd have my tongue up inside you, and I'd wait until you were making those sounds like you're going to die unless you get some. I'd wait until you begged me to fuck you again, just like the first time. Do you remember?”

The best Ichigo could manage was a sharp sound, almost a wail. Did he remember? He still dreamed about it sometimes, and, oh, those were good dreams.

“Oh yeah, that's it, Ichi. Now slide one more finger inside. We need to make sure that sweet, tight ass of yours is good and ready. Keep fucking yourself, and twist your fingers together when you've got them deep in you. Fuck yeah,” Renji grunted as he heard Ichigo let out a deep groan. “A couple more strokes, and then stop.”

Renji chuckled as he heard Ichigo's frustrated noise. “I know, I know. I'm a bastard. But it's time for your present, now that I know you're ready for it.”

Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror then, watching as he swayed a little. He felt like he was just about out of his mind, and it was almost as if he was looking at someone else through the hot haze. A vision of long, tense limbs splayed out, with a flush over face and chest, and eyes that were half-lidded and looked completely black floated before him in the mirror, and Ichigo watched for a moment as the figure panted and shivered before he reached for the box.

For a long moment, Ichigo said nothing as he opened it and looked his new toy over. “Renji,” he asked when he finally found his voice, “why is it green? And it's big.”

The sound of Renji chuckling in his ear caused Ichigo's cock to twitch in response, and he watched in the mirror as a blush spilled over his cheeks. “I figured you'd like that better than hot pink,” the redhead replied. “Besides, it's a lot smaller than I am.”

Ichigo looked at the toy again for a moment with that in mind, then sighed as he found he had to agree.

“All right, now get some more lube and slick it up good. I'll have to imagine you're doing it to me, because I'd love to have your hand on my cock right about now.”

Listening to that caused Ichigo to moan and fumble a bit before he was finally able to get the bottle open again and get some more lube out. He was panting once more as he finished coating the toy with it, but his attention fixed on Renji's voice once more as he settled back in the chair.

“Calm down, Ichigo. You always get way too impatient when you get all hot and hard. Try to relax and lay back a bit. Start to push it in, but go slow. Trust me, you like it way better like that.”

He could only make countless small gasps as he slid the new toy in, moving it in and out as he needed to in order to get it to fit. Once he'd nearly taken all of it, it was like a revelation to feel it – and watch it – slide the rest of the way in, as if by itself, and Ichigo moaned low, and then again as he heard Renji's groan in response.

“Fuck yes, I knew you'd like it. Just wait a little to get used to all of that, and then I want you to start fucking yourself slowly.”

Ichigo waited for another moment and then moved the toy out just a little, then back in, his hips rocking as he gasped.

“Fuck,” he said, feeling a huge surge of heat.

“Oh, yeah,” Renji replied, his voice low and rumbling. “Fuck, I wish I was there to watch you fucking yourself. I don't think I could just sit and watch you, though. I'd have to touch you. Fuck, I'd have to slide my own fingers into you and then fill you with my cock. I'd get jealous of that toy I bought you because I'd want to be inside you instead.”

Ichigo gave a moan that almost sounded like a whine and sped up a little. Listening to Renji talk about what he would do if he were there was causing the heat in the younger man to rise higher and wind tighter in his guts.

“That's it, give it to yourself good, Ichi. You sound so fucking good. Fuck yourself as hard as you need to.”

Twisting and writhing in the chair as he did, the noises Ichigo made started to become louder and more desperate. He could hear Renji moaning in response as he got himself together enough to speak.

“Renji, fuck, I've got to come,” Ichigo said, low and cracked, through panting breaths.

“Wait just one more moment, Ichi,” Renji responded, low and intense in return.

Ichigo tried, but finally a thin, high moan of frustration slipped out from between his lips and Renji chuckled unsteadily.

“Now, Ichigo, now. Touch yourself for me. Make yourself come, and don't stop fucking yourself while you do.”

All Ichigo could manage was another groan as he grabbed his own cock in his still-slick hand and began jerking himself off. He might have been moaning or swearing or sobbing, but through it all, he could hear Renji's voice in his ear, egging him on.

Ichigo seemed caught on the peak, completely aroused but unable to come, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. True to his word, Renji had gotten Ichigo a copy of that year's Women's Shinigami Association calendar, and January was open and tacked to the wall. Ichigo's mouth went dry as he looked at the picture again. It was a head shot of the redhead, a profile really, and Ichigo's eyes followed the sight of Renji's arched neck, closed eyes, open mouth caught in a gasp, and red hair spread out on the black carpet below him. The familiarity of it gave Ichigo a jolt in his stomach and he came hard with a drawn-out groan on his lips. He'd seen the expression that day in the elevator. Renji's cock had been in his mouth, and he'd caught a glance of that look as the redhead came.

Somewhere, swimming out of the darkness, Ichigo suddenly heard Renji groan, low and intense. It seemed to come from somewhere that had form and time and other things the smaller man didn't have a good handle on at the moment, so he struggled to make it back. As his eyes started to clear, Ichigo could still hear Renji in his ear, breath loud and unsteady.

“You just came too, didn't you?” Ichigo asked.

Renji laughed and then replied, “If you think I could just sit here and listen to you getting yourself off without having to take care of myself, you obviously think I have a lot more self-control than I do. How about you, are you OK? You went really quiet there for a while.”

Ichigo started to blush as he looked at himself in the mirror again, but found that he no longer felt very self-conscious about lounging naked in front of the mirror, even with the evidence of his previous activities still clearly visible. He felt pleasantly boneless as he half laid, half sat spread out over the chair, but he shivered a little as a draft came from somewhere.

“I feel good, just...a little cold.”

“You always do when you come hard like that. Get cleaned up enough so that you don't stick to the sheets and get into bed. Don't forget to ease that bad boy out of you first, though.”

“Renji...” Ichigo growled the redhead's name, the embarrassed flush flaring up in his cheeks again.

“What?” Renji asked innocently, but Ichigo thought he could hear a note of amusement in there somewhere.

“Just...shut up for a minute, OK?”

After following Renji's suggestions and trying to ignore his heated blush, Ichigo got into bed and curled under the covers and yawned.

“How much time do we have left?” Ichigo asked quietly.

“Hmmm...probably enough for us to talk while you're falling asleep.”

“'m not...that tired,” Ichigo replied, but then had to stop as he yawned widely.

“Yeah, but you usually fall asleep for a little while afterwards, anyway. So, I'll keep you company until you drop off.”

Ichigo blinked sleepily, his thoughts swirling through his mind and not really settling, but he suddenly heard his own voice again. “Renji, do you miss me when we're not together?”

Ichigo nearly bit off his own tongue as he snapped his mouth shut after saying that. He was swearing at his foggy brain and trying to think of what to say to somehow take back his blunt question when he heard Renji replying.

“Fuck, of course I miss you. Like the other day, I was just thinking of you while I was out with a few people for some drinks after work. Ikkaku said something funny, I can't even remember what it was anymore, but I knew you'd laugh like crazy. I almost turned to see your reaction before I remembered that you weren't there.

“Look, Ichigo, I know it's not easy to be with me sometimes and that if you were with someone from the living world that you'd probably see them a lot more often. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad we're together, and I wanted to give you something in case you got too lonely so you could think of me.”

“Thanks,” Ichigo replied in a low, sleepy voice. “I like it. Don't want someone from the living world, though. Just want you.”

Renji took in a little surprised gasp, but then chuckled to himself quietly as he heard Ichigo's evened-out breath a moment later and the little almost-snore he would make when he just fell asleep.

“Have a good nap, Ichi. I'll be there as soon as I can tonight,” Renji murmured just before he hung the phone up.

It was hours after midnight when Renji finally slipped through the sliding glass doors on Ichigo's balcony. A cold breeze had followed Renji inside, and he watched closely when Ichigo shivered, his breath catching as those brown eyes slid open.

“You're finally here,” the younger man said sleepily, moving a little under the covers so that Renji caught sight of a tempting shoulder and collarbone.

“Yeah, I had to stop by my place on the way here,” Renji said, shifting a rather larger bag than he usually brought from his shoulder to the floor.

“What's all that?” Ichigo asked, rubbing one eye.

“Eh...well, I was looking at a couple of presents I wanted to get you, and I couldn't make up my mind. So, I got them all.”

“Renji!” Ichigo stirred agitatedly in bed, exposing a bare leg this time. “You didn't have to get all of that. I only got stuff to make dinner for us.”

Renji smiled, his eyes tracing the smaller man's thigh until it disappeared under the covers. “I don't have anyone else to spoil, so you're just going to have to put up with it. Besides, I know you're in school and don't have much money. So, are you naked in there?”

Ichigo smiled in return, but tried to hide it by pulling the covers up under his nose. “I guess you'll just have to find out. I was getting a little cold, though.”

“Oh, don't worry; I'll think of some way to warm you up,” Renji replied with a smirk, pulling his clothes off as quickly as he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
